Isilud Tengille
Izlude Tingel is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics. He is the son of Vormav Tingel, the leader of the Temple Knights of the corrupt Murond Glabados Church, and is himself a Temple Knight. He has one sibling, a sister named Meliadoul. Retrieving Virgo Izlude and his sister had a harsh childhood, as Vormav had secretly been possessed by the Lucavi demon Hashmalum, and would often become quite angry, abusing his children. Eventually, Izlude joined the Temple Knights with his father, and was entrusted with the Pisces Zodiac Stones. As Ramza Beoulve became a problem, Vormav sent Izlude with another relatively new Temple Knight, Wiegraf Folles, to retrieve the Virgo Stone from the Orbonne Monastery. When they arrived at the monastery, the librarian Simon refused to cooperate. Izlude mortally wounded him and left Wiegraf to guard the entrance as he descended into the Underground Book Storage to find the Virgo Stone. Ramza then arrived with his sister Alma to also claim the Virgo Stone. Upon finding Simon dying, they realized the Temple Knights were already there and Ramza pursued Izlude into the basement, leaving Alma at the entrance. Izlude managed to find the Virgo Stone, but was challenged by Ramza. Izlude fought hard, but Ramza defeated him, forcing him to teleport back to the entrance, where Wiegraf had captured Alma. Wiegraf handed Alma over to Izlude so that Wiegraf could fight Ramza. Ramza managed to defeat Wiegraf, but Izlude took off on a Chocobo carrying Alma. Incident at Riovanes Izlude did not get far before Malak Galthana, a Hell Knight working for Duke Barinten captured him. Izlude and Alma were both taken to Riovanes Castle and thrown in the dungeon. When Vormav arrived for a meeting with the Duke, Malak brought Izlude before his father. Izlude apologized, but it was a useless gesture as he had failed his angry father. Vormav promptly slapped his son across the face. Malak then left the room to deal with Ramza. Negotiations with Barinten quickly went bad, and Vormav sent Wiegraf to also deal with Ramza. Vormav then began to act in a provocative manner, and Izlude began to wonder if something was wrong with his father. Barinten reacted by calling his guards. Vormav then pulled out the Leo Stone and much to his son's surprise used it to change into Hashmalum. Izlude watched in horror as Hashmalum went on a rampage, slaughtering the Riovanes Knights as Barinten fled. Izlude tried to stop his father turned demon, but Hashmalum was way too strong for him. Izlude was mortally wounded, and Hashmalum then left to deal with more of the Riovanes Knights. Alma, escaping from the dungeon, began searching the castle for her brother, whom she knew was inside. She found Izlude and tried to help him, but she could not save Izlude. Izlude tried to warn Alma that a Lucavi beast was on the loose, but Alma mistakenly believed he meant Velius, who had possessed Wiegraf and had just been slain in the hallway outside. In her confusion, she informed Izlude that the Lucavi had been destroyed, and Izlude, falsely comforted, died unaware that Hashmalum was indeed still alive. Seconds later, Vormav captured Alma. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics characters